


Unexpected [Spideypool]

by RyxxCium



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Overprotective Parents, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Stark-Rogers - Freeform, Precious Peter Parker, Ryan Reynolds is Wade Wilson, Spideypool - Freeform, Stripper romance, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Superfamily, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade is a huge flirt, marvel AU, minor Stony, ned thinks peter should just get laid, peter is too precious for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyxxCium/pseuds/RyxxCium
Summary: Peter Stark-Rogers gets dragged into going to a strip club by Ned and a couple of his college friends. The night was young and they managed to convince the study hard Peter to grab a few drinks and watch hot girls dance on poles. Peter was dreading the event, he would much rather be out patrolling the city as Spider-Man. He would just have to play along for his friends.However, the last thing Peter expected to see that night was an incredibly attractive, half-naked man with a mask on his face get up on stage and do his own dance.The Merc with a Mouth was well known for his mercenary jobs, but he was also well known as DP on the stage. Wade Wilson enjoyed his free time by dancing and sleeping around, so when he laid eyes on Peter, he was determined to get in his pants.This was going to be a tough night for Peter.





	1. Chapter 1

              *PETER*

    I had just walked out of my last class when I was ambushed by Ned. Ned was beaming with clear excitement and he was shaking me by the shoulders. "We have to go!" Was all I managed to make out from his blabbering. I gave him a weird look and he finally calmed down.

    "We got invited to go out with some cool guys to a strip club!" Ned explained hurriedly. I sent him an incredulous look and immediately shook my head. There was no way I was gonna go to a strip club! 

    "Are you serious? Why would you want to go to a strip club?" I asked in a hushed tone, hoping no one else could hear our conversation. 

    "Some of the best love stories begin in a strip club." Ned tried to reason. I rolled my eyes with a scoff. "Okay, that's not why I wanna go. I just think that we should go get some drinks with these guys and watch some hot girls dance, is that so bad?" I sighed and leaned against the wall. 

    "Why a strip club? Why not a bar?" I countered. 

    "Um, hello? Hot girls, Peter!" Ned exclaimed as if I was crazy. I ran a hand through my hair, frustrated. "C'mon," Ned looked around before speaking in a quiet tone, "Spider-Man can go one night without patrolling." Seeing as there was no way I would win this arguement, I reluctantly agreed. 

    "10 o'clock sharp, we're meeting up at Starlights, wear something nice, and don't bail!" Ned patted me on the back as he practically skipped down the hallway. Geez, what did I get myself into? I let out a quiet sigh and made my way out the doors.

    I was currently finishing my last year of college at the age of 22 and I had a part-time job as a photographer for a newspaper company. I also, however, had a full time job as your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. As for my dreams after graduating, I was going to work at Stark Industries with my Dad. Yes, Dad. As in the Tony Stark. I was adopted by my Dad and Pops when Aunt May and Uncle Ben passed away. I was only 8, so I had to be put in foster care, but I was immediately adopted by the couple. I didn't mind having two Dads, and growing up no one really bothered me about it. No one wanted to mess with Iron Man and Captain America's kid. I was also a superhero but, unlike my Dad, I kept the identity of Spider-Man on a low profile. I liked privacy.

    I lived in an apartment off campus with Ned, he was one of the only people who knew about Spider-Man's true identity and he was my "guy in the chair" when I went out on important missions. I became Spider-Man at age 14, when I got bitten by a rad-wait, you guys already know that story. 

    I made it to the parking lot and got in my car, I lived about 15 minutes away from campus, so it wasn't a long drive home. I glanced at my clock and saw the time. 

    5:15p.m.

    I had enough time to finish my homework, study, eat, and get dressed before going to the strip club. I was absolutely dreading the event. I didn't enjoy drinking since I couldn't get drunk and watching attractive women dance exotically wasn't on my checklist. Don't get me wrong, I am straight, but I just don't think that exotic dancers are my type. 

    On my drive home, I received a call from my Dad. 

    "Hello?" I answered through my bluetooth. 

    "Hey, kiddo, how was school?" My Dad asked. I could hear metal clanking in the background and figured that he was probably in his lab. 

    "It was good, learned a lot of stuff that I already knew, but it was okay." I chuckled quietly. 

    "That's my boy. You're smart like your Dad, huh?" I heard shuffling in the back and then heard my Pops voice. "But he's strong like his Pops." My Pops laughed and I could almost hear my Dad roll his eyes. 

    "Yeah, I take after you two." I smiled. 

    "Anyways, you got any plans tonight? It's Friday and the Avengers are gonna have a movie night." My Dad informed me. I felt guilty for ditching them, but I already agreed to go out with Ned tonight. 

    "Uh, yea I would love to go but ah, I have plans tonight." I stammered awkwardly. Gosh, I really hope they don't ask what my plans are.

    "And where exactly are you going tonight?" Gosh darn it. How do I tell my Dad and Pops that I'm going to a strip club without it being awkward? 

    "I'm gonna go out with Ned and a couple of friends to a, um, bar." I tried to sound casual about it but they could probably tell I'm lying.

    "And what exactly is the name of this 'bar'?" My Pops spoke up, clearly suspicious. 

    "It doesn't matter," I played it off with a nervous laugh. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, love you, bye!" I quickly ended the call and let out a sigh. It's not easy telling your Dads that you're going to go to a strip club. It would have been extremely awkward. 

    Ned owes me big time for this.

***

    The pounding music echoed in my chest and the smell of sweat and alcohol was extremely strong, even without my heightened senses. I glanced around and wearily eyed the girls dancing exotically on stage, my face flushing when one of them sent a wink in my direction. 

    I was very uncomfortable. 

    I looked over at Ned, who was cracking jokes that sent the group of frat boys into a laughing fit, and mentally sighed. This really wasn't my scene. I pretended to be interested in the conversation that mostly consisted of corny one-liners from Ned or who the hottest girl on campus was, but my mind drifted off. 

    I only dated one girl in my entire 22 years of living. Mary Jane Watson. She was, wow. I had always loved her since I was young and it wasn't until I saved her as Spider-Man that something between us blossomed. However, our happiness and love was cut short. I thought we had something that would last a lifetime, but it was short lived. According to her, Spider-Man separated her from Peter. I couldn't just give up being Spider-Man, the city needed me, so we called it quits. It was only a couple of months ago since we broke up, but the wound was still fresh.

    Ned called my name, snapping me out of my thoughts, and gave me a knowing look. I forced a smile and agreed with whatever he had just said. 

    "So you're going to talk to her? Maybe even request a private session?" One of the guys, Jackson- I think that was his name- suggested with a smirk. I was completely confused and tried to put the pieces together. My mind wandered back to the girls up on stage and I slowly put together bits and pieces of their conversation. They were talking about how I was single and they mentioned the girl that winked at m-

    Oh. They wanted me to talk to her.

    I let out a chuckle and awkwardly rubbed my hands on my thighs. "Um, I dont know. I'm not that good at conversations." I shifted nervously in my seat.

    "Yeah right, dude, she's been looking at you since you sat down." I looked up at the stage, finding that what they were saying was true. There was a gorgeous woman staring at me, holding an intense gaze. She smirked as she slowly moved down the pole and she sent me a blowing kiss. 

    Ok, yeah. I'm very uncomfortable. And I don't understand why. 

    "This is the chance of a lifetime, man! You could get laid tonight!" The group burst into laughter and wolf-whistles and they patted me on the back encouragingly. Before I could voice how awkward and queasy I was feeling, the woman got off the stage and began heading over in our direction. 

    This is bad.

    I didn't understand why I was so nervous, I mean, yeah I didn't talk to a lot of girls, but I wasn't usually this awkward. Maybe when I was 15, yeah. But I am a grown 22 year old that simply feels uncomfortable because I'm just not attracted to this woma-

    "Hey, handsome." The woman finally reached us and she had placed her hand on my bicep, moving her hand up and down. I looked back to see that my group of "friends" had all dispersed and were most likely just watching this all unfold. Very helpful. I looked up at the woman and smiled at her.

    "Hey." Was all I was able to get out. I wanted to kick myself. I'm very bad at conversing when I'm uncomfortable. The woman simply grinned at my nervousness and she sat down next to me, coming so close that I could smell her cheap perfume amongst the smell of all the alchohol and sweat. 

    "I haven't seen you around here. It would be hard to forget someone with a face like yours." She practically purred into my ear and her hands began to freely roam my chest. 

    Anyone would be crazy to not be attracted to this woman. She had the perfect figure with curves in all the right places and she was pretty much naked, her undergarments were the only thing she had on. She had a pretty face that clearly didn't need make up and she had beautiful chesnut brown hair that cascaded down her back. But, in this case, I was crazy. It's not that I didn't think she was pretty, because she was, duh. But I just wasn't...interested? Gosh, someone help me.

    Luckily, before I could answer her, a booming voice came on the mic, getting the crowd pumped up for one of the dancers. Thankful for the distraction, I turned my attention to the stage. The woman was shocked at the attention shift and looked behind her, a scowl forming on her face. She muttered 'attention whore' under her breath and excused herself.

    That could've gone worse. 

    I kept my gaze fixated on the stage, an intense curiosity looming over me as the crowd began to cheer wildly when "DP" was announced. What kind of stripper name is "DP"? The lights in the club dimmed and turned a deep blue, the song "Pour It Up" began to play. The crowd chanted the dancer's name and they all yelled, immediately throwing money as a silhouette came across the stage. The silhouette gave an obvious build that did not belong to a woman, it was broad, muscular, and big. 

    The mysterious dancer flowed graciously and never missed a single beat to the song. I slowly felt myself become entranced as I was watching with careful eyes. All you could see was a silhouette moving in sexual ways, sensually grinding on the floor and teasingly raking their hands down their body. 

    Finally, the lights returned to their bright color, solely focused on the dancer. I felt my breath hitch as I took in the sight of the dancer. 

    For starters, the dancer was a he. Like, a man. And he had the body of a Greek god, one that you'd think would only exist in mythology. He was wearing a black and red thong that barely covered his huge package in the front, and it gave sight to every inch of muscle that he had. He had a matching black and red tie around his neck and a black mask. The mask covered the front on his face, revealing the coiffed brown hair that looked so inviting to run your fingers through it. I couldn't see his face but, wow. Judging by the crowds reaction, I wasn't the only one thinking the same thing.

    "DP" grabbed onto the pole, just barely moving his hips to the rhythm of the song, and the crowd encouraged him to start dancing on it. My eyes were glued to his body as he did amazing tricks on the pole, tricks that I didn't even think I could do as Spider-Man. I know I should look away, I'm straight for goodness sake, but I couldn't tear my eyes off the performance. 

    Just when I decided that I would look away and search for my friends, I locked eyes with the man. I felt the air get knocked out of me and I could practically see the smirk in his eyes. Keeping our eyes locked, he hopped off the pole and took his mask off, throwing it in my direction. The mask landed in my lap and wolf-whistles rang throughout the room, but all I could focus on was the drop dead gorgeous man that was looking at me with a smirk as he threw his tie off. I tried to remember to breathe, but I was so distracted and the lack of oxygen was beginning to make me feel lightheaded. 

    He finally broke off our staring and went to go sit in the chair that was in the middle of the stage, shamelessly bouncing his butt up and down to the beat. I finally let out a breath and I looked down to notice that I had another problem. I hate hormones. 

    I crossed my legs uncomfortably and tried to think about anything else. But that was proving to be difficult as "DP" was still on the stage dancing, occasionally looking over his shoulder to send me a wink. The song ended and the crowd, men and women, were showering him with dollar bills. He grinned cheekily and made his way off the stage.

    "Well aren't you a sex magnet! You got two hot dancers to notice you!" Ned praised me as he came back to the table. I sent him a glare as my face flushed. 

    "You ditched me!" I accused, referring back to how he left me with the woman. Ned put his hands up in surrender and nodded. 

    "Yes but for good reasons. I think that you need to get laid, you're too frustrated." I rolled my eyes at his "reasoning." I don't need to get laid, I'm not the type of person who can just sleep with someone and wake up the next day like nothing happened. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you liked the performance." Ned's comment was smug and I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Everyone saw that. Great.

    "I didn't!" I tried to defend myself. 

    "Ouch. That hurts my feelings, baby boy." I swiftly turned around and found myself face to face with a, thankfully, fully clothed "DP." I felt my face flare up and I barely heard Ned get up and excuse himself. I should probably get new friends.

    "I, um, I didn't mean it to sound like that," I stumbled over my words and I turned my attention to the floor. If only the earth could swallow me whole right about now. 

    "Don't worry, I can see that you enjoyed it," I looked up to see that he was smirking at the obvious tent in my pants and I didn't get the chance to explain myself because he soon spoke up again. "Is this seat taken?" I shook my head and he sat down next to me, legs crossed and facing me.

    "Is there something I can help y-" I started, but I was abruptly cut off. 

    "You're gorgeous." The casual way that he said it made my heart skip a beat and made me forget to breathe like a normal person. "Sorry, but I had to go ahead and say that. What's your name?" I debated on whether or not I should lie. I didn't have a reason to tell him other than the fact that he's extremely attractive and is clearly flirting with me. 

    "I'm Peter." I introduced myself as I fidgeted under his gaze. "DP" grinned and inched closer, holding his hand out for me to shake.

    "Wade Wilson." The name was strikingly familiar, but I pushed it down, not wanting to think about anything. I shook his hand and too many impure thoughts possessed me as I felt how rough and firm his hands felt. I wonder what those hands would feel like on m- 

    I need a drink.

    "So, does Peter have a last name?" Wade smirked and I shivered when he said my name. The way he said it was laced with lust and my pants were unbearably tight. 

    "It does." I tried to play off my response coolly. It's not that I didn't want to give him my last name, well, actually I didn't want to. Most people could connect the dots when I said it was Peter Stark-Rogers. 

    "Oh, you're the mysterious type." Wade chuckled lowly and he raised his hand to cup my cheek. "Doesn't matter much to me. After all, I think the name Peter will suffice in bed." He whispered in my ear and I bit the inside of my cheek to hold back a moan. Why is my body betraying me like this? 

"I, um..." I trailed off, at loss for words. Wade smirked and slowly leaned his face closer to mine, just barely hovering over my lips. I could feel our breaths mingle and I closed my eyes and-

My phone violently went off in my pocket and my eyes shot open. I stared wide into Wade's eyes that now held slight irritation and frustration. I awkwardly moved back and looked at the caller ID.

It was my Dad. 

I nervously looked up at Wade, and he gave me a reassuring smile, all signs of frustration gone. "Don't worry about it, baby boy." I blushed at the name. "We'll get there next time." He got up and kissed my cheek, giving me one last wink before walking off. 

I looked back down at my ringing phone, a mix of relief and disappointment in me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets in trouble and Deadpool is a crazy baby.

                      *PETER*

    "So, you went to a strip club. " 

    I resisted the urge to roll my eyes when my Pops uttered those words. I had just walked in the tower and my Pops is in front of the door, straddling a chair with the most disappointed look ever. The only thing that's missing from this iconic scene is his suit.

    "Cut him some slack, he's twenty two, not eighteen." My Dad defended me as he walked over, already dressed up in a nice suit and tie. "I used to have fun all the time in my playboy days." My Pops rolled his eyes and sighed. 

    "Pops, it wasn't even that bad. Ned just wanted to go so we could hang out with some cool guys." I explained truthfully. 

    "Well, you are young and legal, so I guess it wasn't that bad." Pops said in a resigned tone as he picked up his chair and placed it back in the kitchen. 

    "Did you meet anyone Pete?" My Dad asked when Pops stepped out to the kitchen. I tensed up and quickly shifted my gaze to the floor.

    "No, not really. It was just, you know, the new guys that Ned wanted to become friends with and all." I shifted awkwardly as I was trying to casually lie. Why was I such a bad liar? Dad gave me a skeptical look but didn't pry any further on the matter.

    "Alright, I'm gonna head out real quick, I'll see you two in a bit, okay?" Pops had the keys for his motorcycle in hand and was ready to walk out the door, stopping to give my Dad a quick kiss and then coming over and kissing my forehead. Before I could as where he was going, he was already out the door. I gave my Dad a questioning look but he just shrugged in response. 

    "Lord knows where he's going." Dad's tone was meant to sound unbothered and uncaring, but I could hear the undertone of uncertainty and anger. 

    "Is everything okay with you and Pops?" I asked tentatively. Dad nodded and waved his hand dismissively. 

    "We're doing fine. But what about you, you hiding a secret lover from me?" A knowing smirk was on his face and my face heated up at his brash comment. "Your Pops and I raised you to be a bad liar. Honesty is the best policy."

    "I don't have a secret lover. I just, I kinda met someone last night? We talked for a bit...?" I trailed off awkwardly. This is so weird. Telling my Dad about a girl is one thing, but talking about a guy is another. 

    "A stripper, I assume?" I nodded slightly with an awkward cough. "Well, my advice, from my plenty years of experience," I rolled my eyes, "just don't attached. Girls like that are just looking to get paid, not really looking for the whole commitment thing, y'know?" Dad advised me and motioned for me to follow him to the kitchen. I followed him and sat down next to him at the table.

    "I know about that but," I paused, not sure how to explain the fact that I was attracted to a guy. "it was a guy..." my voice was barely above a whisper and I wanted to slam my head against the wall. The room was dead silent for a few minutes and I didn't dare look up at my Dad. I know that he wouldn't be disgusted, I mean, he is married to Captain America and all, but I didn't know how he would react. Before I could dismiss the entire topic, the sound of chuckling made me look up at my Dad, who was now grinning widely.

    "Well why didn't you say so? You rascal," He laughed and ruffled my hair. "You truly did take after your Pops and I. Actually, this kinda reminds me of when I first realized I liked your Pops. We were at a club and he was getting hit on by a random gu-" I cut him of with a groan.

    "Gross, I don't wanna hear about your love story with Pops again." I complained with a small smile, all traces of uncertainty gone.

    "Again? I only told you the PG version. I think you're old enough for the real rated R story. So as I was sayi-" I covered my ears and made gagging noises. "-exactly, that's what your Pops sounded like when he was s-" I almost vomited on the spot. 

    "Tony! Stop torturing Peter with your sex stories." Aunt Natasha walked in and scolded my Dad. I gave her a grateful look and my Dad only laughed harder. "I can't imagine what 'the talk' was like with this one." She commented with an eye roll. 

    "That's why Steve gave him that talk." Aunt Nat sent me a questioning look and I shook my head, not willing to go into detail of that horrid day. Nothing spells horrifyingly awkward like your Pops teaching you how to properly put on a condom with a banana prop. "Well anyway, what was his name? Did you get his number?" My Dad asked hurriedly, shifting his attention back to me. I sighed and shook my head, extremely grateful that he didn't ask about my sexuality now. Because I can't even answer that question myself. 

    "We only chatted for a bit and stuff, but then you called and all that so, no we didn't exchange numbers." I avoided mentioning that we almost kissed, I could barely even think about that, much less talk about it. "His name is Wade, Wade Wilson." Aunt Natasha dropped her cup and it shattered on the floor. I jumped slightly at the sudden noise and looked around to see what startled her. Dad's laughter immediately died and all the color drained from his face. 

    "Wade Wilson? The Wade Wilson?" Aunt Natasha spoke up with a look of concern and horror. I scrunched up my nose in confusion. Was he famous or something?

    "Peter, I'm not taking any chances here. You are not allowed to go near that club and especially not near Wilson. Got it?" Dad's tone was stern and he looked dead serious. I frowned, what was so bad about Wade?

    "Dad, you said it yourself, I'm not a teenager anymore, I'm twenty two! I don't think that you should control who I can and can't talk t-" I tried to defend myself but I was interrupted when my Dad suddenly pulled up some files on his phone.

"Wade Wilson is nothing but a murderous mercenary. He's known as Deadpool in the business. He kills people for money, Peter. He is not the kind of person you need to be around. An anti-hero, a murderer, whatever you want to call it. Not to mention his levels of insanity are nothing but high. I will only tell you this once; stay away from him." I felt a cold chill run down my spine as my eyes saw the files, countless reports of dead bodies and destroyed buildings. Had I really almost kissed a murderer? 

"Okay," My voice was slightly hoarse, still in shock from the revelation. "I'll stay away from Deadpool." I promised and my Dad relaxed, sinking back into his chair with a sigh. Part of me wanted to run away from the mere thought of Wade, yet, another small part of me wanted to go and talk to him, see what his deal was. I mean, if he really is such a threat like my Dad thinks, why didn't my spidey senses pick it up?

"We're very serious, Peter. Wade isn't someone you want to mess with." Aunt Natasha placed her hand over mine and looked me in the eyes, scanning to see if I was serious about staying away from Wade. "Are you going to tell Steve?" She turned to ask my Dad. Oh no, Pops would flip out and demand that someone stay by my side 24/7. I gave Dad a pleading look and he shook his head in response.

"I'd love to, but he's never here." My Dad's mood suddenly turned sour and he rolled his eyes. Aunt Natasha sighed from and gave me a sideways look.

"Tony, I don't know what's going on with Steve, but don't start jumping to conclusions that will only hurt y-" My Dad stood up quickly and shook his head. 

"Not now, Nat. Not with Peter here." Dad's voice was grim and he sighed. I raised a brow in confusion, but didn't comment on anything. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend. I'll see you later, Pete. And remember what I said." I nodded and he kissed the top of my head, walking out the door. 

"Are Dad and Pops fighting?" I asked Aunt Natasha when my Dad finally left the room. She shrugged and leaned down to pick up the glass she had broken.

"Not exactly. All I know is that Steve's been out of the tower more often and coming home late. Usually, Tony wouldn't care so much, but Steve won't even tell him where he's going and he's getting a bit paranoid. I think he's overreacting, I mean, why would Steve cheat after sixteen years of marriage?" Aunt Natasha explained the situation to me and I sighed. 

"You're right, but it is a bit weird that Pops won't even tell anyone where he's going. But then again, Pops isn't the type of person to just cheat. I mean, he wouldn't do that to Dad and he'd also be hurting me, and Pops couldn't...he wouldn't." I knew that I shouldn't get worked up about this, they fought all the time, but I couldn't help it. The thought of Pops leaving Dad and I hurt so much.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about it," Aunt Natasha engulfed me into a hug. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you. Look, your Dad's are big boys and they're gonna figure it out, okay? It's gonna be okay." I hugged her back and relaxed, it would be okay. "Now, cheer up and go have some fun. It's Saturday, you're young and you shouldn't have to worry about your parents fighting." I chuckled and nodded slightly, pulling away with a grin on my face. 

"I will, I'll try and stop by later tonight so let Dad and Pops know." I excused myself and left the building. 

I'm young and I'm supposed to have fun? I guess kicking butt in New York City will have to do.

***

I was sitting at the edge of the roof of a building, watching how the lights illuminated the night sky. A sigh escaped my lips and I leaned back, staring up at the stars. It was times like this where I could forget everything. A simple time where I was just Spider-Man, a crime fighting hero and I didn't have to be Peter Stark-Rogers, a college kid that had an assignment due at midnight and two Dads that were fighting. A time to just forget everything and listen to the strangely comforting sounds of New York. I closed my eyes, relaxing into the night, when I suddenly heard a scream amongst all the car horns and subways. I sat upright, trying to locate the source, and my eyes zeroed in on a convenience store two blocks over.

"Petty thieves." I muttered to myself as I swiftly swung myself from building to building. I touched the ground and walked around to the back of the building, finding a terrified looking woman. "What's wrong, ma'am?" I asked in a tone that wouldn't scare her completely. The woman didn't respond, but she pointed at the dumpster in front of us. Curious, I peered over to look inside and I had to bite back the bile that was threatening to come up when I saw what had scared her. There was a dead man that had a clean shot to the head inside. I looked up and drew to the conclusion that he must have been dropped off from the top of the building behind this one. 

"Incoming!" I heard a sing-song voice shout from above. Acting on instinct, I grabbed the woman and pushed her back as the mysterious person threw another body off the building. Unfortunately, this one didn't make it into the dumpster. The woman beside me let out another horrified scream as the body made contact with the concrete ground with a sickening cracking sound. "Damnit! I thought I would make it." I instructed the woman to go inside and call the police, meanwhile, I would deal with the menace on top of the building. Once I was sure the woman was out of harms way, I slung a web to the top of the building and made my way up.

"You know, for someone who's worth a lot of money, you sure aren't putting up a fight." I had reached the top of the building and came just in time to see a flash of red and black stab the man he was talking to. I got a closer look at the mysterious killer and almost choked on my spit. It was Deadpool. I waited for my spidey senses to act up, telling me to run away as fast as I could, but nothing. I decided that one chat wouldn't kill me. Well, it might, considering what he just did to the other guys, but I think I can defend myself. I stepped up and shot a web at Deadpool, my webs instantly tying him up. 

Deadpool groaned and looked over at me, his eyes narrowed. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked in an authoritative voice. I came closer, but still minded some distance between us. 

"Who wants to know? You little spider monkey." Deadpool growled out in annoyance. I sighed and looked around at the mess he had made. There was blood all over the roof and the guy he had just killed was making an even bigger mess. 

"It's Spider-Man," I corrected him in an angry tone. "And I want to know why you're making a mess in my city." I crouched down to his level, trying my best to intimidate him. It didn't seem to be working since he was looking around uncaringly. Either I'm not good at intimidating people or he has the attention span of a goldfish. 

"Well, hello Spider-Man, yeah I'm here messing up your already messed up city, you gonna do something about it?" Deadpool said in a mocking tone. I didn't answer him and instead analyzed him. He didn't even resemble the Wade that I met last night. There was nothing I really found charming about Deadpool. He was wearing a black and red suit that covered his entire body from head to toe and he had weapons draped all over him. "No? Didn't think so. Now if you'll be so kind as to let me go, I have an asshole's head to bring in for some money." He motioned to the lifeless body in front of him.

"That won't be necessary. I'm turning you into the authorities." I stated flatly and as if on cue, the police sirens could be heard clearly now and the flashing blue and red lights came into view. Deadpool let out an exasperated sigh and threw his head back.

"Come on sweetcheeks, don't make me do this the hard way." He pleaded. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I don't think it would be safe to just let out a criminal like him on the loose. "Alright, but you brought this upon yourself." Before I could tell him to shut up, he was up and out of my webs, rushing over to the body in front of him. I acted quickly and pulled his hands back with my web. Deadpool acted fast and pulled his hands forward, swinging me towards him and onto the ground. I got back on my feet and kicked him in the gut, making him stumble backwards. Hoping to use his lack of balance to my advantage, I swung my fist back to punch him, but he easily dodged it and swept my legs from under me. 

"Give it a rest, Webs. I got people to decapitate and checks to cash in." I shot a web to his chest and pulled him down to me, landing a solid punch on his face. Deadpool recovered fast and took a couple swings at me, some that I could easily dodge. Hand-to-hand combat wasn't my strong point, but Pops had taught me a lot. I tried to swing at him, but he dodged it and tackled me to the ground, pinning me down. "As much fun as this position is, I'm afraid I gotta blast, baby boy." My body went still at the mention of that stupid pet name and he looked slightly confused by my reaction, but he shook off the confusion and took a rope out from his pocket, tying my wrists up and then tying the rest of me up. He stepped back, admiring his work.

"You know, I'm tempted to stay," Deadpool laughed and I wanted to punch him in the face. "But alas, the cops and I aren't on good terms. I'll see you around, Spider-Man." He walked over to the dead body and made a swift decapitation, I had to look away before my dinner came up. 

"You're a monster." I growled out as he walked away. Deadpool let out a humorless laugh and turned around to flip me off.

"So I've heard. Take care!" With that, he jumped off the building and I sighed. I struggled to untie myself and looked around in annoyance. Great, now I have to take care of this mess. I finally broke my hands free from the grip of the rope and went to look over the edge of the building, searching for any sign of Deadpool.

Crazy mercenary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I'm sorry for taking a hot minute. My goal is to get two updates every week, but we'll see. Also, I have some future fluff, just endure the hating each other part for now. ;))


	3. Chapter 3

                      *PETER*

    "Peter, I don't think this is a good idea." 

    I rolled my eyes at Ned's advice. Since when did I have a bad idea? Well, let's actually not dive into that question. "Ned, it'll be fine! The plan is simple and you just need to make sure my parents don't find out!" I explained casually.

    "This is a horrible plan!" I sighed in frustration and plopped down onto the couch. "I mean, this guy can kill you! You're just going to walk into a lion's den!" Ned shouted. 

    "Look," I started, "I'm not going to do anything stupid," Ned scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm just going to go to the club, talk to him as Peter, get the information I need, and viola! We're one step closer to catching Deadpool!" I repeated the plan to Ned. Sure, a lot of things could go wrong, but I needed to catch this anti-hero. 

    "This plan is stupid, you know that, right?" Ned sighed and sat down next to me. I nodded with a grin. Ned was on board. "So, how are you going to make sure your Dad and Pops don't find out?" I shrugged in response. My Dad can find out just about anything and my Pops is very good at keeping an eye on me. 

    "No clue, to be honest. I was hoping you'd have a solution." I turned to give him a hopeful smile. 

    "Do you even understand that your Dad is a billionaire that has access to everything and Steve could be behind us right now and we wouldn't even notice!?" Ned exclaimed and looked around his surroundings wearily. "Look, I want to help you, trust me. But you saw first hand what Deadpool can do. He was clearly interested in you as Peter, but he practically hates you as Spider-Man! Imagine what he'd do if he found out that you were both of them!" I sunk back into the couch, registering his words. Yes, he had a point. Deadpool can and probably will kill me if he found out that Peter and Spider-Man were the same person. Yes, this plan was putting my life at risk. Not to mention the mountain of trouble I would get in if my Dad and Pops found out. But I couldn't let a menace like Deadpool just get away. He had to be brought to justice. 

    "I know, Ned. Believe me, I don't even want to be 10 feet near him, but he has to be brought to justice. No one has ever bothered to catch him, he's a villain!" I had done some research on Deadpool since our encounter last night. Not once has he stood trial for his crimes! "This is something that Spider-Man has to do. But it's also something that Peter can't do alone." I smiled slightly and held my hand out to Ned. He gave me a skeptical look but eventually gave in, taking my hand.

    "I can't believe I'm actually helping you." Ned commented with a small smile. I laughed and stood up. 

    "Too late to pull out. Now let's start working on our plan."

***

    "Alright, I'm heading in." I whispered into my communicator. I was currently entering the club where I had first met Deadpool and a little bit of anxiety was creeping up on me. 

    "Ok, just promise me that you'll stick to the plan, okay?" Ned reminded me in a serious tone. I rolled my eyes and promised I'd stick to the plan. I mean, what does he think I am, careless? 

    I looked around the club and everything was chaotic. It was Saturday night but the place was extremely packed. "We should've stopped by during a school night." I told Ned through my communicator as I slipped past a couple of drunk old men. We had spent the past week studying and planning on how we would catch Deadpool. Surprisingly, I haven't ran into him during my patrols this week and it was about time that I paid him a visit. 

     "No, this is better. Because if he did try to kill you, I doubt he'd do it in front of an audience." I scoffed at Ned's response. If his past records are anything to go by, I'm pretty sure he would kill me, audience or not. I scanned the area for an open seat and spotted one in a corner. I made my way over to the corner, pretending to be interested in the women that were sending me seductive looks. Before I could reach the seat, someone beat me to it. I let out a frustrated sigh until I recognized the person that took the seat I was heading for. 

    Wade Frickin' Wilson.

    Wade sent me a wink and motioned for me to come over. I had to resist the urge to lunge at him and take him down with a punch, but all those urges left my body when I was made aware of what he was wearing. He was wearing nothing except his stupidly hot black and red speedo and tie. The flashing lights did him too much justice because it gave sight to the sweat that was rolling off of his body. The crazy hormones in my body were reacting to this sight and I hated myself for it.

    Ned was right; this was not a good idea. 

    "Didn't expect to see you again, baby boy." Wade greeted me with a cheeky grin. I felt my face flush and I tried to remember why I was here. Why was I here again? Something about catching someone...? Something about kissing someone...?

    "Hey," I heard Ned's voice bringing me back to reality. "Eyes on the prize, okay? He's a master of seduction, but you have to remember who he really is. A murderer." I snapped out of whatever trance I was in and mentally scolded myself for forgetting the objective. Deadpool. Bad guy. Justice. 

    "Oh, well I was just in the neighborhood and I wanted to get to know you. So here I am." It was scripted. I tried my best to look honest and genuinely interested, but it was proving to be difficult now that I remembered who and what I was dealing with. Wade looked surprised for a second, but he quickly covered it up with a smirk. He grabbed me by the waist and I had to push down my instinct to break free of his hold, and he set me up on his lap. I held back the gasp of surprise that was threatening to come up when I realized that I could feel everything. 

    I need to change the topic, now.

    "Did you want to get to know me or get to know something about me." Wade whispered in my ear and moved his hips up. I let out a startled breath and bit down on my lip to stop myself from moaning. Stupid hormones. He chuckled at my reaction and I was fighting a war within myself.

    This was wrong. But it felt good. He's a bad guy. And I'm a good guy. Spider-Man is a good guy. And a smart guy who knows when it's time for justice. Besides, it was only my hormones acting up. I can handle this no problem. 

    "I was actually wanting to get to know the real Wade Wilson." I turned to look at him and I noticed the disappointed look in his eyes. Nonetheless, he smiled and scooted over so I would have enough room to sit down next to him. I got off his lap and sat down next to him, sending him a fake smile. "So, who is Wade Wilson?" I asked curiously and I shifted back into script mode. Wade sent me a questioning look but shrugged it off and grinned.

    "Wade Wilson is a 35 year old who has a stripping gig as a side job and likes to hit on really cute guys that look too innocent to be here." He winked in my direction and I attempted to hide the fact that what he said fazed me. He was thirteen years older than me-wow-but he didn't look a day over twent-four. I figured he'd be older than me but not by that much. His age wasn't the information I was looking for though. I need to find out about Deadpool. I have to get better at focusing. This would be a lot easier if I was wearing my Spider-Man suit and he was wearing his Deadpool suit. It would also be easier if he wasn't extremely attractive and blatantly hitting on me. But, no. Life is not easy.

    "This is your side job? What else do you do?" I attempted to sound nonchalant about it, but I was trying to get some potential leads. Wade looked stunned for a moment, probably surprised that his advances and not so subtle hints were not working on me. Good luck with that. I have an objective, and I plan on obtaining it. 

    "Office job," Lies, I thought to myself. I had to try not to roll my eyes. "You know how it is, business in the front, party in the back." He joked and I let out a fake laugh. "What about you? You have a job, I assume?" I nodded. I expected him to ask about me so I made sure to remember what I can and can't say. 

    "Yeah, I do. I work for the newspaper and stuff. I take pictures of Spider-Man." I looked at him, searching for any signs of recognition or maybe even anger but, much to my surprise, he looked completely dumbfounded. 

    "Spider-Who?" I gaped at him. Either he was really good at acting or he genuinely didn't remember who I was. Although I find that last one hard to believe, it wouldn't shock me.

    "Spider-Man! You know, the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. He's a hero who protects the city." I explained and tried not to sound agitated or too passionate about it. Wade had a thoughtful look on his face and then a light bulb suddenly went off inside his head, judging from the way his eyebrows shot up. 

    "Oh! Webs! That little spider! So, you're like his photographer?" He asked with amusement in his voice. I nodded but on the inside I was facepalming at how forgetful he was. Also, what's his deal with the stupid nicknames?

    "Not exactly. Technically he just goes about his day saving the city, but I'm always on the scene and getting his best angles. That's where my talent is." I bragged slightly. 

    "A talent it is indeed. Maybe you should become my private photographer." I was actually very impressed at how he could flip a mood so quickly. "I'm no model but it would be nice if you could take my picture." Wade leaned in closer and I knew that it was time for improvisation. I tried to think of something on the spot, but my mind was starting to go crazy as it registered the fact that Wade's face was four or five inches away from mine. His eyes darted from my lips to my eyes and he was grinning. I knew that I was supposed to be fighting this because it was wrong, but the last amount of common sense that I was supposed to have went flying out the window. 

    And then I also went flying out the window. 

    Literally. No metaphors.

    An explosion went off from behind us out of nowhere and the force pushed me backwards and out of the nearest window. I groaned in pain when I felt a table land on my stomach. That's gonna leave a bruise. "Peter, are you okay?" I heard Ned's voice in my ear. Oh right, communicator. 

    "I've been worse." I said through gritted teeth. I was about to push the table off of me, but it was suddenly thrown off of me and I was immediately met with Wade's concerned expression. He extended his hand to help me up, until a bullet ended up in his chest. My first reaction was to scream, but Wade's face merely shifted to a livid expression and he turned around sharply. I'm confused, don't people usually die when they get shot through the chest? I looked around and saw that the club had taken quite a lot of damage in the side of the building and everyone was running around crazily. Sirens were heard in the distance and I knew it would only be a matter of minutes until the police and firefighters arrived. 

    "Lay low, baby boy." Wade's tone was low and dark as he went to go fight whoever shot him. I complied and stayed low to the ground, but I tried my best to see what was going on. Wade moved to pick up a sword from the floor and flipped it around in his hand, stalking towards a man in a fancy suit.

    "Well, if it isn't Wade Wilson. I like the birthday suit." The man with the suit pointed out. I cringed slightly at the fact that Wade was really about to take this guy on with a fricking speedo. 

    "Listen up you wannabe Ernst Stavro, you're about to get stabbed by a highly attractive man wearing a speedo. I hope it's a fun story to tell in the afterlife." Wade charged towards the man and flung his sword, hitting right through the man's chest. I grimaced as the man fell back and blood gushed out of his chest. That's a little too gross. I watched closely as Wade exchanged some words with the dying man and then he drew his fist back and finished him off. I could almost see the murderous aura that surrounded Wade and but my spidey sense let me know that the malicious intent wasn't directed towards me. He stood there for a few minutes and looked to be talking to himself. 

    "Peter! What's going on?" Ned's worried voice brought me out of my trance. I snapped out of my daze and was about to respond when my breath caught in my throat as Wade turned around to face me. For starters, his speedo wasn't covering anything now and secondly, he had a wild look in his eyes. The logical part of me-which I really wish I would listen to more often-was screaming at me to go and run in the opposite direction. However, the other weird part of me that was overly curious (and slightly turned on) wanted to stay and find out what he would do. I never tore my eyes away from him as he slowly walked over towards me. When he finally reached me, he crouched down to be eye level with me. 

    "Come with me." Was all he said before I was hauled up and over his shoulder. I gasped at the sudden motion and was getting ready to drop kick him when I noticed the sirens that were approaching. If I got caught now, there's no way I could hide this from my parents. Wade acted quickly and went to go grab a hello kitty backpack. "Ok, hold on tight." I barely registered his words over the commotion as he suddenly jumped up onto a building. 

    "Are you insane!?" I shrieked as Wade casually hopped from building to building. He laughed in response but didn't say anything else. Ok yeah, I swing from building to building but at least I know what I'm doing because it's me! I don't trust Wade at all! Especially since he's bare naked and his ass is in my face! 

    I bit back my comments until he finally stopped on top of a building. He sighed and gently placed me back on the ground. I was relieved to reconnect with the ground again, but I wasn't relieved to be able to see everything now. "Wade! Put on some clothes, I can see everything!" I shielded my eyes from his package. It was rather impressive, but I didn't need my stupid hormones getting in the way of this mission. 

    "It's okay, baby boy. You were bound to see it someday, so why not tonight?" He howled with laughter as my face burned bright red. I really hate him sometimes. 

    Wade pulled some clothes out of his weird backpack and put them on. Now that he was, thankfully, fully clothed, I turned towards him with a serious expression. "Where are we?" I asked. Wade didn't answer immediately, but instead took my hand and led me over to the door that went from the rooftop to the bottom floors. 

    We descended the stairs, hand in hand, and I tried my best to ignore the warmth of his hand. Get it together, Peter! He's a villian and you are on a mission to stop him! I mentally scolded myself for even thinking about him and I tried to focus on anything else but him. We stopped after going down three flights of stairs and he opened the door that led into a hallway. I looked down at the floor and saw the familiar carpet pattern that you would see at most apartments or hotels. He dragged me over to a door that was room 415 and opened it with his key. 

    "This is my apartment. Well, one of them." Wade announced as he walked into the apartment. It was a nice size, not too small but nothing over the top. The place was relatively clean, a shocking fact considering it was Wade's. The walls were a creamy beige color and the floors were a dark brown wooden color. "Make yourself at home, I guess." Wade plopped down on the couch and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. It would probably be a good idea to get out of here. 

    "Ok, I have your coordinates." Ned's voice buzzed in my ear. I keep forgetting that he can hear everything. "You're about fifteen minutes away from the dorm and Captain America called earlier. You need to get out of there, Peter!" I could hear the urgency in Ned's tone and I realized that I was in a murderous mercenary's apartment. How do I always end up in these situations? 

    "Why am I here?" I asked Wade quietly as I sat down beside him. He sent me a sideways glance and sat up straight. 

    "There was going to be cops surrounding the place and you don't look like the type that needs to get involved with that kind of stuff. Plus, I'm pretty sure your Dad's would kill me if they found out you were with me." My eyes widened and he must of noticed the panic in my eyes. "Relax. I won't try to kidnap you. One of the ladies recognized you and mentioned that you were Iron Man and Cap's kid. I thought you wouldn't show up after last week so I didn't think about it. Until you showed up again. So tell me, Pete, why come back?" Wade narrowed his eyes suspiciously and I needed to think my next words carefully. 

    "I just wanted to see you." It wasn't a complete lie, but he probably took it the other way. I needed to get a closer lead on Deadpool so what other solution was there? Wade's eyes softened and he sighed. 

    "I get the feeling that this is your first rodeo, right?" I gave him a confused look and he chuckled. "Usually people just look for a one-night stand when they go to a strip club. But here you are, wanting to get to know me. It's cute." I felt my face heat up and I stayed quiet. I didn't know what to say. "As fun as this would be, you have to go, Peter. You're not cut out for my world." His world? This sounds like potential capture information. 

    "What do you mean?" My voice came out quiet. 

    "I'm a mercenary. I kill people for money and what not, okay? Look, I'm not looking to rope you into anything so it's best if you just leave. I'm not a good guy." Wade averted his eyes from me and I stood still for a couple of minutes. He confessed. Ned and I have all the proof we need to get him behind bars. The mission was successful. But why do I feel so guilty about it? 

    "Wade..." I found myself saying before I could stop myself. What was I doing? I need to stop caring, he said it himself; he's not a good guy. "Why? Why do you do it?" He stayed quiet for awhile and I figured he probably wouldn't say anything.

    "Peter, my reasons don't matter. It doesn't make me a better person." He spoke up. "There's a thin line between good and bad and I'm too far in the deep end. It doesn't matter what people call me. Anti-hero still isn't a hero. I'm sorry." Wade stood up and locked himself in his room. I sat, stunned at the events that just took place. 

"Peter, you need to come home. I don't think your Pops is buying the patrolling night anymore." I got up with a heavy heart and looked back at the door. I felt a strong need to reach out and help Wade, but I knew that he would probably just push me away. I sighed and went to go outside of the apartment. However, I stopped and grabbed a napkin, picking up a pencil and writing a quick note. I placed the napkin on the counter and left, looking back at the room one more time. I glanced at the note and hoped that he would see it.

Spider-Man is supposed to help people, so why shouldn't Peter Stark-Rogers?

    

    

    

    

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, yeah. My bad. I meant to have this up awhile ago but I had a major writing block and what not. The next chapter will have some more plot going so just bear with me!


	4. Chapter 4

*PETER*

"So let me get this straight; we're not turning him in?" 

"No, well, yes...? I don't know!" I struggled to answer Ned's question. I was laying in my bed, staring at the ceiling in frustration. I had just gotten back from Wade's apartment and the first thing I had done when I made it to the dorm was go to my bed and contemplate life. Well, maybe not life but I contemplated everything that happened with Wade and Deadpool who were the same person. The fact that they were the same people still seemed too surreal for me. "Look, can we talk about this in the morning tomorrow?" I sat up and went to go get my Spider-Man suit. I desperately needed to clear my head and swinging around the city sounded very clearing. 

"We can but I just don't get it, Peter! We went through all this trouble and now-" Ned flailed his hands around and was clearly frustrated. "You're letting your emotions get in the way." I flinched at the truth of his words. Okay, yes my emotions might be getting in the way, but I can't help it. I want to help him.

"I'm not letting my emotions get in the way," I lied stubbornly, "I'm just following my M.O. Someone needs help and that's what Spider-Man does." I finished putting my mask on and opened up the window. 

"And if Deadpool doesn't want your help?" Ned retorted. I stayed silent and propped myself up on the window. "People don't just change, you know that, right?" I swung out through the window and into the city, refusing to listen to Ned's reasoning. I know that he's right, but I can't accept that. 

***

"You have an incoming call from your Pops," Karen, my suits' AI informed me. I sighed and sat up on the top of the subway I was on. "shall I send him to voicemail as well?" I shook my head and told her to answer the call. Before the call connected, I looked over to my right and saw a familiar face; it was my Pops. Curious, I tried to get a good look at the building he had just come out of, but there was no sign. I was about to go greet him, but I suddenly remembered the conversation I had with Aunt Nat. I didn't want to assume anything, but part of me desperately wanted actual proof that my Pops was a good husband and father. 

"Peter! Are you okay? You better be in your dorm already! It's too late to be out patrolling." My Pop's scolding voice came in. I got off of the subway and stealthily made it to the top of the building beside the one he just came out of. It was a relatively spacious building but all signs led to it being under construction because the windows were covered and there wasn't a name on the front of it. I made sure to keep my voice quiet before answering. 

"I'm fine, Pops. I'm just double checking and everything, y'know? I'll be back to the dorm in a few." I answered, trying not to sound suspicious. My Pops sighed through the other line of the phone.

"Alright, but don't stay out too late! I don't want you running into Deadpool, okay?" Since I had to clean up Deadpool's mess last week, everyone knew about what had happened. Well, they knew the story that Spider-Man had told. I made sure to leave out the interaction part with Deadpool, or else my Dad would've flipped. So the story was that he attacked and left, and Spider-Man was left to clean up after him. 

"I won't," I promised, "but where are you right now?" I asked as I peered over the corner to see his reaction. I noticed him tense up and my suspicions grew. 

"I'm at home," His response made me feel like I had just been punched in the gut. Was he really just going to lie? Did he really just lie? "Look, Pete, I have to go, okay? We can talk more later or tomor-" I ended the phone call.

"You're a liar!" I screamed from the top of the rooftop as I stood up. My Pops looked up at me quickly and I could see the guilt and regret shining in his eyes. My heart clenched at the sight and I had to blink back the tears that were threatening to slip out. I didn't know why I was reacting so badly to this news, but I was. All these pent up emotions about myself, Wade, and the situation with my parents, they were all trying to be let out and I snapped.

"Peter, listen I-" I didn't let him finish his sentence as I jumped down and yanked my mask off. I glared at him and pointed an accusing finger at his chest. 

"Why are you lying!? You have-"

"Listen, it's not whatever you think-"

"-a family that loves you! Dad loves you-"

"-I know he does and I love him too-"

"You can't do this to him! You can't do this to us! How coul-" I was shouting with salty tears running down my face, but my Pops cut me off with a booming voice. 

"Peter Parker Stark-Rogers!" I immediately shut up when my full name was brought into this and took a step back. My Pops let out a frustrated sigh and looked like a golden retriever puppy that had just been kicked. I averted my eyes and angrily wiped away my tears. "Peter," He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and spoke in a broken and hoarse voice, "Follow me." He dropped his hand down and grabbed a key, opening up the building he just walked out of. I was reluctant to follow him inside, but I did anyways. His secret lover couldn't be as great as Dad. I walked inside and tried to see who was inside, but the lights were off and everything smelled like fresh paint. Pops closed the door from behind me and then turned the lights on. 

The only thing I could do was gape at the sight that was around me. 

The place was built like an art exhibit, fancy white walls and marble flooring, but there weren't Picasso or Van Gogh pieces. They were all personal Stark-Rogers family pieces. On the wall to my left, there was a painting on it of my Dad, Pops, and I laughing together and it had the silhouette of us in our hero suits. I walked up to it and read the title that was beside it. 

Superfamily,  
Steve Rogers 

I looked around the room at the other pieces that were hanging up and each one was better than the last. However, one of the pieces that was at the center of the room caught all of my attention. It was unfinished, but it was a painting of my Dad in his Iron Man suit, laying on the ground looking like he had just taken the beating of the century. Beside it, it read,

Selfless; concerned more with the needs and wishes of others than with one's own; unselfish.   
This act of selflessness was the moment I fell in love with Tony Stark,  
Steve Rogers 

"I'm guessing that it's not what you expected?" I looked back at my Pops who now wore a tired smile on his face and I felt a gnawing guilt building up in my stomach. My Pops recognized the look on my face and shook his head, pulling me in for a hug. "It's okay, Peter. I'm sorry for lying to you and making this situation look bad. I just really wanted to surprise your Dad this year. You and your Dad mean the world to me and I would never do anything to hurt either of you." I hugged my Pops back and cried softly into his shoulder. I felt stupid and guilty for assuming that someone as caring and loving as my Pops would hurt my Dad and I. 

"I'm sorry." I whispered. 

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you about being home." My Pops pulled back and looked me in the eyes. I looked down at the floor, too ashamed to look him in the eyes. "It's okay. We're going to be okay. I know that you were only looking out for your Dad." My eyes slowly wandered back up to look at him and he was genuinely smiling. I smiled back at him, feeling better than I had in a while.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, referring to this small art exhibit. 

"Well, our anniversary is coming up and I just wanted to do something special for your Dad. You know how he always goes all out for me. Someone should spoil him from time to time." Pops grinned sheepishly. "Is it weird? Or maybe it's too much?" I shook my head. This was perfect.

"He'll love it. I know he will." I gave him a reassuring smile. "How'd you know?" I asked after a few minutes of just admiring the art around the room. 

"How did I know what?" Pops chuckled quietly. I gave him a goofy grin and I suddenly felt like a five year old asking their parents how they met. 

"How did you know that Dad was the one?" His eyebrows shot up in surprise at my question, but he smiled nonetheless. 

"What's got you so interested in that kind of stuff?" I rolled my eyes and laughed with a shrug. "Well, if you must know, I didn't always know that he was the one, y'know? I loved your Dad, yes, but I never realized he was the one until this happened," There was a certain loving glint in his eyes that made me feel like I was there as he told me the story. "We had been dating for a year and two months at the time and we were at a gala. Your Dad was absolutely wasted and I had to take him home. So I went to go help him up and he pushed me away. He said that he already had a boyfriend and that it didn't matter how attractive I was because his boyfriend was a, quote on quote, 'brilliant, handsome, and well-mannered all-American man with a nice ass.' I was about to get down on one knee and propose, but he passed out after that." I was clutching my stomach by the time he finished the story. 

"That's amazing. I can't believe Dad would actually say that." I smiled at the thought of my Dad being completely wasted but sober enough to know that he was in love. "Love like that is just, amazing." I didn't know why the topic of love was so interesting to me suddenly, but right now, I had a strong longing for it.

"You'll find love like that, Pete. I know you will. But these things don't happen overnight. It takes a lot of time, communication, and effort. Obstacles will be thrown at you and the relationship, but it's important that you don't give up on it. Love just works in a different way. And sometimes, you can't choose who you fall in love with because it happens out of nowhere. You notice little habits about them, like the way their nose scrunches up when they're confused or how there's always one specific spot on their face that always has a speck of motor oil. Once you start noticing these things, you start falling further down the rabbit hole. Love that grows like that is always scary because you didn't expect it and rejection is always a big fear. But that's what makes it worth so much. The fact that it builds over time and has it's foundations in trust is something that can't just be given. Once you find a love like that; cherish it. Because that kind of love is a once in a lifetime." I stood still, an dull ache in my heart. I remembered that I had once felt that way for MJ. What if I had really missed my chance? What if she was the one, but I let it all go? 

"How do you know if you missed it?" My voice came out quieter than I had intended it to.

"You wouldn't be able to miss it." He gave me a hug and planted a gentle kiss on the top of my head. I groaned in annoyance, I was getting too old for these kinds of things. "Besides, it can wait. Your Dad and I already love you." 

"I know." I said with a chuckle. 

"Good. Now let's go home. But don't forget that this is still a secret, okay?" I nodded and we headed outside where there was already a taxi waiting for us. Pops handed me his jacket to cover up my suit and I put it on. The ride home in the taxi was filled with idle chat about school and my grades. 

When we arrived home, we got out and Pops paid the driver. We made our way up to the house and almost jumped out of our skins when we opened the door to come face to face with my Dad. He looked tired and angry, but mostly worried. There were bags under his eyes and they were bloodshot red. 

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" His question was directed at my Pops and he used a harsh tone. "It's three in the fucking morning. Where have you been?" I stayed silent, not knowing what to say in my Pops defense. "Wait, don't tell me. You've been out doing that 'thing' at that 'place'?" Dad seethed. I looked back at my Pops who looked really guilty and frustrated. 

"Dad it's okay," I intervened and it was like he just realized I had been standing there, "I was patrolling earlier and I ran into Pops so we went out to eat and hang out. Some quality family bonding." I lied, well it technically wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth. Dad gave me a skeptical look, but then he looked back at my Pops and gave in. 

"Alright, just stop doing this." With that said, he left and went to their room. Pops and I exchanged a look and I patted his back in a comforting manner. Their anniversary was a week away so this would be over soon.

"It'll be okay, Peter. Now, go to sleep." I nodded and headed off to my room, slipping out of my suit and plopping face first into the bed. I was tired and emotionally drained. All I wanted to do right now was sleep.

But for some reason, life didn't want me to sleep. 

My phone went off from beside me and I was tempted to throw it across the room. I picked it up, the bright light hurting my eyes, and read the message that I had just received;

Meet me at the park at 9pm. 

I was confused at first, who was this and why did they want to meet so late at a place like that? But then realization sunk in as I remembered that there's only one person that I handed out my phone number to. 

Wade.

A surge of emotions rushed through my veins, fear and excitement being the most prominent. What if I offended him in the note and now he wants to kill me? Or what if he actually wants my help and...? A weird feeling bubbled in my chest and I had to push it down, he was just another person that needed help. I shook off all of these feelings and sent a quick text saying that I would be there. 

No harm in trying.

***

It was 9pm and I was sitting in one of the swings, waiting. I made sure to text Ned that if I wasn't home by 11 to call 911. It wasn't that I was scared of Wade, but I definitely didn't trust him and there was a possibility that he could kill me. 

"You know, most people don't agree to meet up with strangers this late at a park." I heard a voice from behind me. My Spidey sense had already made me aware that he was here, but I didn't expect him to speak up until he was in front of me. I looked back to find Wade wearing pajama pants and a white shirt that had a unicorn on it. Interesting sense of fashion. 

"Well, you're not exactly a stranger and I meant what I said." I said, referring to the note I had left, as he sat down beside me on the swing. Wade stayed silent for awhile, just swinging back and forth.

"Why do you care?" He asked out of nowhere. The question didn't make him come off as rude, but rather genuinely confused. I was slightly taken aback by his question. Why did I care so much?

"Well," I started, "I think that you should always help people. And maybe you ju-" 

"So I'm a charity case now?" He cut me off and laughed humorlessly. Okay I worded that very wrong and this conversation could turn for the worst. 

"I'm not saying that. Listen, I just care about you, okay? I know that I don't know you and vice versa, but I want to get to know you. You aren't the bad guy you make yourself out to be. You just need someone who'll listen and be there. And I can be that person." I explained to him. 

"That is the most heroically cheesy line I've ever heard." Wade commented from beside me with a laugh. I felt my face flush red at his comment, but I smiled slightly. "So if I understood the hero speech correctly, you want to be my unofficial therapist?" 

"If that's what you want to call it." I shrugged. 

"And you're not worried that the Superhusbands won't approve?" Wade asked curiously. My parents would flip if they even saw me ten feet near him, I'd rather not think about what they'd do if they found out I was actually talking to him. 

"I've always been a little rebellious." I grinned. Wade chuckled and stuck his hand out. I took it without hesitation and felt a warm feeling bloom in my stomach. 

"You can always stop when you want to. I've been told that I am a little on the insane side." He was sincere about letting me back out of this, but I shook my head. 

"I'm a man of my word."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM; soft. I had a lot of fun writing this, especially with the whole father son bonding. I'm very sorry that there wasn't enough Spideypool action, but fear not! Plot is near.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Spideypool fic! Very excited to post this because, who doesn't love stripper stories?


End file.
